Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Power Unleashed
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Power Unleased 'is an American animated television series created by Ciro Nieli, and produced by Jetix Animation Concepts Inc. It is the 2010 sequel of the ''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! series, and debuted on Jetix Network on May 23, 2010. Plot Ailene and Roselyn, two new girls who came to Shuggazoom City, meet Chiro and the Robot Monkeys and decide to join the Hyperforce and become the new additional leaders. One day, the team gives the girls their own Power Primate belts, allowing them to transform into the two new brave and bold leaders. Together they work as a team to restore peace to Shuggazoom City from the Skeleton King. Since Ailene and Roselyn were born superheroines, they often train themselves, which ultimately results in them becoming the new leaders of the team. They keep their training up, as they help Chiro and the team save the town. Protagonists Ailene The main female protagonist and one of the three leaders of the Hyperforce. A blond-haired kind, refined, mild and amiable 13-year old girl, who is best friends with Roselyn and is known for her singing voice. She pilots the Phoenix Driver 8, and her main weapon is her Starlight Fire Sword. Ailene's power comes from her Power Primate belt. She is voiced by Tara Strong in style of Sari Sumdac. Roselyn A pink-haired, outgoing 13-year old girl who is best friends with Ailene. She is the secondary female protagonist, and one of the three leaders of the Hyperforce. She pilots the Lightning Runner 9, and her main weapon is the Thunder Blaster. Like Ailene, Roselyn's power comes from her Power Primate belt. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle in style of Emily Elizabeth. Chiro The male protagonist, and a 14-year old boy initially hesitant in accepting his role as leader of the Hyperforce, but gradually comes to accept his destiny of becoming a defender of Shuggazoom and later the universe. He falls in love with a robot girl called Jinmay. He pilots the Torso Tank Driver 1, the torso of the Super Robot. Chiro's powers come from the Power Primate, an entity inside of him. He is voiced by Greg Cipes. Antauri NTAR-11 (or Antauri, pronounced "Antary") is the silver monkey and the team's second-in-command. Wise, serious, calm, collected, and deeply caring for his friends, he teaches Chiro how to control the Power Primate and gives spiritual advice to the rest of the Hyperforce. He spends most of his time either meditating or patrolling Shuggazoom City. Antauri pilots the Brain Scrambler 2, the head of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Ghost Claws and Monkey Mind Scream. As the Silver Monkey, he can pass through walls, throw boomerangs, and use hidden spider legs. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Sparx SPRX-77 (or Sparx, pronounced "Sparks") is the red monkey, and the team's best pilot. He is very much the comedian of the group. But, he is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. Though he is annoying to Nova, he still harbors feelings for her. This doesn't keep him from hitting on other females at times, even right in front of Nova. He never calls Chiro anything but "Kid," except in select episodes. Sparx pilots the Fist Rocket 3, the right hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Magnet Fists. He turned evil in the second-to-last episode Object of Hate, but with the help of his friends, and a love confession from Nova, he turns good again in the last episode Soul of Evil. He is voiced by Corey Feldman. Gibson GBSN-23 (or Mr. Hal Gibson) is the blue monkey, and the team's science and medical officer. He prefers "just 'Gibson'". When answering scientific-related questions, he answers them with long, even confusing and boring, speeches, which are always interrupted by someone or something. He has trouble deciding if Otto, the team's mechanic, is a genius or an idiot. He despises bugs and someone who is smarter than him. Gibson pilots the Fist Rocket 4, the left hand of the Super Robot. His main weapon are his Cybovac Drill Fists, which contain a variety of different charges within them, giving him the widest choices of attacks. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Nova NOVA-52 (or Nova) is the yellow monkey, the team's main fighter, and third in command. She was the only female on the team, until Jinmay became an honorary member, and has been known for her fiery attitude. She has a love-hate relationship with Sparx and eventually admits her feelings, claiming she loves him and saying that it's "too much to lose him", in the last episode. She also cares for Chiro as if he were a brother. Nova has an adversion to the cold thanks to the cruel training by Mandarin (The Monkey Team's former leader). Nova possesd a loving bond with The Alchemist (The Skeleton King's former human persona) in the past before she had her memory wiped. Nova pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, the right foot of the Super Robot. Her main weapons are her Robotic Fists. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Otto OTTO-34 (or Otto) is the green monkey, and the team's mechanic. Although his talent with machines is unmatched, he is quite oblivious to everything else around him, but has an obsession with naming the monsters the team encounters. As the monkeys are robotic themselves, it is usually up to him repair any damages. He has a dream of being in the circus, more specifically becoming a trapeze artist. He also has a soft spot for anything young or smaller than him, as seen in The Stranded Seven when he gives the seemingly useless piece of metal on the end of his tail to a young cat-like character, whom he called "Lil' guy." Otto pilots the Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, the left foot of the Super Robot. His main weapons are his Energy Saw Fists. He is voiced by Clancy Brown. Villains The Skeleton King The main antagonist of the series, and an evil cybernetic undead warlord/sorcerer residing in The Citadel of Bone, a gigantic living spaceship made entirely out of bones filled with nightmarish creatures, who plots to rule the universe starting with Shuggazoom and is obsessed with finding out why Chiro is able to manipulate the Power Primate. The Skeleton King was once '''the Alchemist, a kindly master of the elements of science and magic whose soul was corrupted by The Dark Ones (an evil race of trans-dimensional entities), thus becoming their most loyal servant. Before the corruption could be completed, he created the Hyperforce to protect the cosmos from his own evil. The Skeleton King masterminded key events like the creation of The Pit of Doom and the corruption of the Power Primate to awaken one of The Dark Ones from Shuggazoom's core. During the climactic battle, Skeleton King's decapitated head merged with the unleashed Dark One to become the "Skeleton King Worm" and traveled across the universe, transforming once peaceful worlds into desolate wastelands in its wake. Eventually, the Hyperforce ended the Skeleton King Worm's rampage by destroying it before it could destroy another planet (Earth). After getting severed from the worm, however, Skeleton King's head was recovered from the depths of space by Mandarin and returned to Shuggazoom, where it was later stolen by the Skeletal Circle, a group of Skeleton King's mortal disciples led by Ma and Pa Shenko (Valeena's Parents), who thought to use the head's power to curse Shuggazoom City until they were interrupted by the Hyperforce. During the battle, the head was split in two to reveal a Crystal Skull which was collected by Mandarin and Valeena. It was revealed that the Crystal Skull was one of the elements needed to resurrect Skeleton King (along with objects such as The Alchemist's Robe, The Ice Crystal of Vengeance, The Fire of Hate, and The Soul of Evil), which led Mandarin and Valeena to team up and gather the objects across the planet with the Hyperforce attempting to stop them. The search ended in the "Pit of Doom" (the place where Skeleton King lost his original body), where Valeena was successful in resurrecting Skeleton King in a new form similar to Darth Vader. Upon his resurrection, he blasted Valeena into ash and raised a black castle of Formless Ooze within the Pit, which currently serves as a fortress for him and his undead army as he plans to wage war "between the living and the dead" on Shuggazoom City. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Mandarin The orange monkey who originally lead the Hyperforce, he was the wisest out of all of the six monkeys, Although their job was to protect Shuggazoom City, Mandarin felt above serving his guardian and wanted to rule it. As a result, he was exiled from the team and into an off-world prison until his accidental release, triggered by a signal from one of his robotic gloves, which was found in a secret compartment in his old room by Chiro. He then joined forces with the Skeleton King, only to be replaced with a formless ooze replica of himself. The Mandarin replica would fill Mandarin's role in the series from then onwards. His weapons were a Plasma Sword Fist and Shield Fist. James Hong voices him. Mandarin 2 A Formless Ooze clone of Mandarin who the Skeleton King created to replace the original Mandarin, Mandarin 2 retains the memories, personality, and powers of his predecessor. Following his master's first death, he joined forces with Valeena to resurrect him, in which they were successful. After the Skeleton King killed Valeena (as a form of "gratitude"), Mandarin joined his master once more to aid him in waging a war between the living and the dead. His main weapons were original Mandarin's sword and shield, but later a claw hand and a large bone hand, the latter of which Gibson destroyed in Episode 52, thus making him nearly powerless. He is voiced by James Hong, who voices the original Mandarin. Valeena Valeena Shanko (better known as the Skull Sorceress) was a member of the Skeletal Circle who was brought to Skeleton King by her caring but critical parents as a child to accept his full power. Unfortunately, Skeleton King's influence saw her fit to rule the Savage Lands from an abandoned ancient temple. Her first appearance is in the episode of Antauri's resurrection, where she had kidnapped Jinmay in an attempt to sacrifice her to the Skeleton King Worm but the Monkey Team interfered, freed Jinmay, and knocked Valeena off the temple edge and into a pit of ooze. She returns in later episodes near the end of the series run as one of the main villains. Later the team returned to Shuggazoom in The Ghosts of Shuggazoom, later than she was revealed to be behind everyone turning into zombie like ghosts. She was defeated again and trapped inside of a necklace that Mandarin wears in the Night of Fear to show the Monkey Teams true fears. It is revealed in one of the episodes that her whole goal was to resurrect Skeleton King after his first defeat. She succeeded along with Mandarin, but as a token of "gratitude", Skeleton King blasted her into ashes. She was voiced by Hynden Walch. Formless The Formless are the monochrome skeleton-like creatures created from black ooze and act as the foot soldiers of the Skeleton King. Guardian Formless, more violent and dangerous, appear in Episode 27 and Episode 28. They belong to Valeena, the Skull Sorceress. TV Monster/Skeleton King Droid A black and bulky looking, yet powerful robot made to personally serve the Skeleton King as his herald. It was later transformed into the powerful Skeleton King Droid as a result of having a piece of the Skeleton King's essence in it after taking parts of a probe that abducted it. Also voiced by Mark Hamill. Elevator Monster A psychic being that serves the Skeleton King. He looks like an old man, except that his waist and below is an elevator-like protrusion instead of feet. He has the ability to transport anybody who comes into the elevator to a completely different spot. He disguised himself as an old man in an elevator, leaving many people inconspicuous. Voiced by Clancy Brown. Gyrus Krinkle A sad and lonely man who grew up with a robotic mother. He is a fan of the Hyperforce, and this fanaticism eventually turned into an obsession. In one episode he creates his own virtual world using an invention he created where he can manipulate anything he wants to his will and sucks Chiro into it, but he ends up having his own physical body sucked into the world, but he appears in a painting of him with the Hyperforce as you hear him laugh, assuming he is living out his dream. He is voiced by Jeffrey Combs. Professor Maezono Now a disembodied brain, Professor Jakus Maezono was one of the human scientists who worked on the Prometheus Project and assisted in the creation of the Super Robot. He wanted to transfer his consciousness into the Prometheus Five model, thus allowing him to live forever as the ultimate super-weapon. Dr. Takeuchi, his friend and fellow scientist attempted to stop him but was killed in the process. Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Sakko A tiny monkey who acts as a spy for Skeleton King. He was originally presumed to be Jinmay's pet in the first episode, but he pins her down and opens up her chest, revealing that she is a robot. He fails Skeleton King and is taken away by a strange jack in the box looking robot with legs, but he appears in later episodes and with an eyepatch. He makes a brief cameo in Episode 42 in the Ranger 7 Moon Base Prison joyfully showing an artwork of the Skeleton King holding him. He is voiced by Gibson's voice actor Tom Kenny. Flytor A union of three monsters sent by the Skeleton King to scan Chiro's Power Primate. Biff Beefy Box/Cloggy Colon Creature A seemingly friendly Wonder Fun Meat World manager. He first looks like a box carton in which you get at a restaurant to hold your food, and has three friends one being a meat cone, a shake, and a giant fries who mutate into strange zombie creatures. It is found out that he is planning to eat people by fattening them up, being an obvious tribute to Motel Hell and Soylent Green. Also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. He is currently imprisoned in the Ranger 7 Moon Base Prison. Scrapperton Also known as Duke Scrapperton, Grand Earl of the Mecha Realm. Once a mortal man who replaced every part of his body (except for his brain and what appears to be one remaining eye) with a mechanical part. He hovers over Shuggazoom in his first appearance in a giant scrap pile in space, and appears later in a floating Victorian style ship, and wearing a metal suit resembling a Victorian style general. He is voiced by Eric Idle. Morlath Also known as the Mythic Lord of the Northern Ice, this gigantic frost demon was trapped in a cavern in the Sea of Ice outside Shuggazoom City until he encountered the Skeleton King, who offered to free him if he lent his power to freeze the city. Instead of freeing him, however, the Skeleton king imprisoned Morlath into his power and was able to use his power as a result. He was freed when the sceptre was destroyed during the Skeleton King's battle with Chiro and Antauri in the episode I, Chiro. He later guarded the Ice Crystal of Vengeance (which was a piece of the Skeleton Kings essence) in season 4, only for it to be stolen by Valeena and Mandarin. He was soon afterwards destroyed by the Super Robot. He had a daughter, Ice Witch. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Master Zan Antauri's teacher, works for the Skeleton King. He was part of a group of mages that protected the cosmos from a group of creatures called the Dark Ones which have been dormant in the center of many planets, but Skeleton King power is too powerful, so he had no choice but to obey him and is using the Power Primate to awaken the Dark One Worm but it leads to his demise by being blasted with the Power Primate from Chiro. Voiced by Michael York. Wigglenog A genie like alien creature who has the power to grant three wishes, and much like a genie, is set free when the three wishes are granted. Chiro first wishes that they had some real action, second Gibson is wished to Otto would be smarter, and the third and final wish is Sparx wishes for an anti-wigglenog bazooka but it ends up firing flowers because the rule is you cannot harm a Wigglenog or wish to cause harm to it. Otto outsmarts the Wigglenog and wishes they never met him after faking him out with one extra wish. The Wigglenog is voiced by John Kassir. The Skeletal Circle The Skeletal Circle was an underground cult consisting of normal Shuggazoom citizens who worships the Skeleton King. They consist of sorcerers & evil people. The cult would practice black magic & conjure vile spells using the Skeleton King's skull as a source for power. Ma & Pa Shanko, Valeena's parents & owners of the arcade in Shuggazoom, are the leaders of the cult & are voiced by Kari Wahlgren and Clancy Brown respectively. Valeena used to be a member, but she left when Ma & Pa Shanko chose her to accept the Skeleton King's powers. The cult only appeared in Episode 49. It is unknown what happened to the cult after Episode 49, but it is likely that the cult disbanded because they no longer practiced black magic, Valeena & Mandarin took the Skeleton King's skull, & Ma & Pa Shanko were arrested. The Dark Ones A species of evil entities with the power to destroy creation that were created by an unknown cosmic force when the universe was young. While many were confined in the Netherworld, some of them are dormant in their planets' cores. They have so much evil that any organic life is painfully weakened in the Netherworld. * The Skeleton King Worm was a member of the Dark Ones that was sealed within the core of Shuggazoom, waiting to be awakened to begin its mission to destroy the universe. Skeleton King, a devoted disciple to The Dark Ones, created the Pit of Doom as a conduit to connect the Citadel of Bone and the corrupted Power Primate to awaken the Worm from its slumber before merging with it. It was later destroyed by the Hyperforce before it could destroy Earth. * The Demon Beast is a member of The Dark Ones that was sealed along with some of the other Dark Ones in the Netherworld until the Alchemist built a trans-dimensional portal connecting the Netherworld to Shuggazoom, and Mandarin damaged the Containment Grid keeping it and its fellow Dark Ones in, resulting its release. Forced to ditch his alien date to lure the Beast away from the city, Captain Shuggazoom put it to sleep with the Alchemist's sleep cannon, but was caught in the blast and went to sleep with the Beast as they both fell into a deep gorge below them. 60 years later, Captain Shuggazoom was found and awakened by the Hyperforce when they set the sleep cannon into reverse polarity, but forgot to shut it down due to its one-mile radius, waking the Demon Beast in the process. It then flew back to Shuggazoom City to open a portal to the Netherworld in the sky, but was defeated when Captain Shuggazoom put it back to sleep so that the Hyperforce could blast it into the portal and seal it back up. * The Corruption Zombie is a member of The Dark Ones that sealed along with some of the other Dark Ones in the Netherworld until the Alchemist built a trans-dimensional portal connecting the Netherworld to Shuggazoom, and Mandarin damaged the Containment Grid keeping it and its fellow Dark Ones in, resulting its hand in grabbing the Alchemist and corrupting his soul at direct contact, thus transforming him into the Skeleton King, its devoted disciple. Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:2010s American television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010 Category:American children's television series Category:Kids Shows Category:Jetix